


Skyrim: Kinktober 2019

by NoAnonymity



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Domestic Kink, Double Penetration, Exophillia, F/F, F/M, Gen, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoAnonymity/pseuds/NoAnonymity
Summary: Another year another month of kinky situations with our favourite Skyrim characters, this year I've tried to include as many new characters as I could, and included all new prompts too!Any warnings to be found in the chapter summary.Let the kinky commence!





	1. Day 1: Glory Hole ft. The Thalmor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Multi, Gender neutral reader  
Species: Unspecified  
Warnings: Lemon, Oral sex, anal sex, voyeurism

The room – which was more of a box – was hot the moment it was entered, the faint smell of sweat and sex hung in the air, stirring the pits of the dragonborn’s stomach with a curious arousal.

“My, my, Elenwen,” They announced, no doubt the Ambassador could hear through the apparent thin walls. “When you said you’d allow me to engage in one of your parties’ traditions, I’d expected high tea, certainly not something as indulgent as this…” Their eyes scanned the perimeter, blacked walls surrounded them with two curtained holes on each.

“Your insatiability is renowned Dovahkiin, I don’t believe there’s a man in my company that you haven’t at least attempted to sleep with. That being so, I saw no better way than to thank you for your assistance in the quelling of the Stormcloak Rebellion.” Her voice was lilted with humour, no doubt buzzed from the sadism that accompanied offering her own people as a prize to the Hero of Skyrim. “I shan’t stay for the show, but do be gentle with my boys, I’ll require at least half of them to be able to walk after this.”

“No Promises.” The Altmer’s laughter echoed eerily as she became more and more distant, the muffled shutting of a door leaving the room in complete silence.

It wasn’t long before the walls began to whisper, shuffling feet and hushed voices. From one direction, the snapping of buttons was faint, shy, delicately intending to maintain anonymity throughout the endeavour, whereas the opposite wall echoed with the heavy flutter of fabric, unashamedly stripping for the night’s activities.

“Is it truly necessary to be that naked?” The bitterness was undeniable, distinct, and caused the dragonborn to erupt with poorly stifled laughter, hand against their chest as they turned within the tight space to the source.

“Ancano!” They bellowed enthusiastically, the outer walls muffling the chuckles his accomplices made. The advisor groaned, the crease of his brow undoubtedly deep and pinched between his thumb and forefinger.

“Amateur mistake.” An associate quipped, shortly preceded by the parting of fabric as the first golden cock slipped into the room. Its shape was all too familiar. Heavily hanging despite its erection, and slightly bent to the left at the middle. With a bitten lip and playful fingers, the prominent vein beneath the shaft was trailed to the curtains, then drug up to the bush of dark bronze that they’d expected to find.

“Long time no see Rulindil.” Ancano’s gag of shock would have been noteworthy, had it not been shadowed by the theatrical moan of the Third Emissary.

“So glad you remember me darling,” He began, his cock bobbing and twitching in summons “how’s about we continue where we last left off?” And so, they did, taking his length deep to the back of their throat with no complaints. He’d never been one for hands, preferring wet heat and hard suction, rough and to the point. A mer in his position had no time to wait.

A distinct grunt was heard to the right of the emissary, one the dragonborn had heard far too often whilst at the college. The sound was followed shortly by his cock, a rod shorter than the one being serviced by a head, but it was straight, proportional to the point it could stand proudly. A pretty cock to match a pretty face they thought. They watched as it twitched impatiently, the advisor had violently refused their advances despite the constant staring and ‘accidental’ touches he’d sent their way, but the moan he elicited at their sudden grasp proved it to be an amount of posturing, as almost immediately he began to gently thrust into their grip.

The sounds were obscene as both men found their rhythm, the slick and gurgle from the dragonborn as they salivated heavily onto Rulindils cock, the pre-cum from Ancano’s prick creating its own subtle slickness that allowed them to quicken. Despite their preoccupation, the dragonborn couldn’t help the feeling of being watched. Eyes flicked quickly to the left, catching an eye of the deepest, purest, amber that could be found, drinking in the view from a hole in the perpendicular wall. There was good breeding in those eyes, they could tell, but a breeding they were unfamiliar with. They held contact with the slightest shimmer of fear, a shimmer that simmered and died, when the dragonborn failed to look away, pupils blown wide with lust. Rulindils head pressed against their inner cheek, copious saliva dribbling from their lips and off their chin as they made a show for the onlooker that twitched and hummed in quiet appreciation for the display, their subtle swaying likely stemming from his own hand that pumped casually along his cock.

Both were snapped from their unofficial contest when the advisor hacked, fist pounding against the divider as cum spurted from his slit. He whined almost painfully, thrusting pitifully to milk himself in their hand. His strings hit the opposing wall, seemingly endless to the point the dragonborn briefly wondered if he’d been forced to partake in abstinence whilst attending the college. The imagined image of him was divine, sweat-soaked forehead, snow-white tendrils that had escaped during his thrusting sticking messily across it. There was a soft thud against the wall when he’d finished, and the room held silent as he recollected himself with heavy breaths. Slowly – presumably embarrassingly – he withdrew his cock, the shuffling of fabric quickly followed by the shutting of a door.

“One down darling,” Rulindil broke the stunned silence, his cock pressing eagerly against the dragonborn’s tongue. “four more to go.” He resumed his thrusting, moaning heavily as the dragonborn hollowed out their cheeks. They took him deeply, hearing his nails drag against the wall where they desperately desired to be against their scalp. Intense eyes still watched from the left, urging them to finish, surely growing impatient from the time the emissary had occupied.

“Exactly, so hurry it up. You’re impressing no one with your restraint.” Now that was a voice they recognised, one that commanded the entire room, and sent heat rushing to their loins. They could almost picture the commander, robes open and trousers parted, a pristine streak of gold from his eyes to his cock, they chuckled around the prick, certainly hoping the carpets matched the drapes – or lack thereof.

This new knowledge of the commander’s presence spurred the dragonborn into action, deciding Rulindil had been in their mouth quite long enough, and that the others were more than deserving of their release. There was tight suction, heavy breathing, slick, lewd, sounds that had that the emissary groaning behind the wall, his hips bucking and banging the division till it shook with his momentum. In his last moments, the dragonborn took him deep, gagging as his cock slipped to the back of their throat and came, swallowing every drop as he liked it, his self-proclaimed seed “too good to waste.”

A gentle kiss to the tip accompanied his sigh, and though the shuffling of robes could be heard, the closing of a door did not follow.

“Staying for the show?” enquired the dragonborn, delicately swiping a smidgen of cum from the corner of their mouth.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world my darling.” He answered, the scraping of chair legs sounding as he took a seat to rest.

“Very well, who’s next?” Immediately, three cocks penetrated the walls, varying shades of desperate purple seeping pre-cum down to their bollocks.

“I’m afraid we’re running late to a meeting Dovahkiin, so do be resourceful.” Hi voice came from the opposing wall, the dragonborn coming to it immediately, kneeling and fingering the slit as they appraised the surrounding cocks in comparison. Both were smaller, and the one to the left aroused a memory – nothing more than a quick fuck in a sailor’s cabin in trade for a map – but damned if they couldn’t remember the poor sod’s name. to her right, though smaller than the commanders, the amber-eyed mer was certainly not lacking. Already he had threaded his sack through the hole, showing his balls’ tightness as they lifted with every forced drop of pre-cum.

The dragonborn broadly swept their tongue over the commander’s shaft, joyfully noting the lack of hair that would be at the base. The others could wait a moment longer, their anonymity buying them no sympathy as the dragonborn set their mouth to work, coating the commander’s cock with spit. Busy hands undid their leathers, undergarments joining a pile on the floor as the dragonborn stripped their bottom half. Resourceful they could be.

They slickened their fingers when they pulled back for breath left palm stroking Ondolemar’s cock with a tight grip as the right impatiently stretched out their hole.

“I shan’t keep you much longer gentlemen.” They announced, standing and turning till Ondolemars cock rested against the curve of their ass. An appreciative hum sounded through the wall, the commander clicking into the dragonborn’s plan. With a little fiddling and steady breathing, the dragonborn had fully sheathed themselves onto his cock, an immense feeling of fullness as it penetrated the tight hole. He palmed the wall, moaning shakily as he gave the first steady thrusts, speeding only when muffled whimpers turned into breathy, hearty moans.

With the commander taking charge, and ass pressed against the wall, the dragonborn bent, the smallness of the room a blessing that allowed them to grip the other neglected cocks. Both men gave a shuddering sigh at the touch they’d been so desperate for.

The position was awkward, and Ondolemars thrusting made it even more so to jerk the cocks in either hand, but by the growls, whines, moans, and whimpers they made, neither was focussed enough to notice the less-than-stellar performance. The commander had no cause for complaint, the tightness waning till he could pound the dragonborn with little resistance. His moans were harder to control than he’d like to admit - though the chorus his companions were making lessened his reluctance in sharing them.

The cock in the left hand was the one to come first, though not by the strokes on his prick, but by the harsh tug and squeeze the dragonborn had suddenly given to his balls. It had sent cum flying, the thin and watery threads splashing onto their cheek. Only a few landed before he pulled back harshly, knees knocking against the wall as he took his cock in hand, milking the last of himself with the smallest of lightning sparks from the tips of his fingers. A masochist if there was ever one to be seen.

The right followed, a hum of satisfaction accompanying the heavy streams that flowed from his slit, dribbling down the shaft, coating their thumb and heel of their hand. The not-so-stranger from Solstheim had been just as easy to please back then too – not that they were complaining, for their attention was quickly snatched with a harsh thrust from the commander.

His clenched fist pounded against the wall with the same ferocity as his hips, bottom lip bit harshly by the full row of his top teeth. The dragonborn pressed back, his cock now reaching depths that made them both moan in euphoria. It was the last straw needed to break his control, his cum filling them with heat.

For a moment there was no sound but deep and steady breathing, everyone grounding from their highs as he removed his cock from the dragonborn and the hole in the wall. As it had done previously, the fluttering of clothing broke the haze, and reality seeped into the dragonborn’s mind as well as wetly down their thighs.

“I do hope this experience was adequate compensation Dovahkiin,” Rulindil spoke, accompanied by the shuffling of unsure feet, and the opening of the door. “As I can assure you, and I presume I speak for all when I say, for us, it’s been simply glorious.”


	2. Day 2: Pregnancy ft. Miraak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: F/M  
Species: Unspecified  
Warnings: Lemon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal sex, Pregananant
> 
> In the twilight, the dragonborn stirs to the demands of her unborn child, soothed only by the dovah who planted them within her, and who requires some attention of his own.

There was no doubt Sun’s Dusk was coming to an end, the seasons slowly changing to Evening Star with persistent stormy nights and Autumn chills. Tonight was as such, the wind seeping through the cracks of Breezehome, laughing in the dragonborn for her rickety accommodations. She knew not what time it was, twilight supposedly, for there was darkness, not the usual daylight that would greet her in the mornings. It was not the wind, however, that had awoken her, nor was it the rain, or the darkness. No, instead, it was the gentle thumping against the underside of her rounded belly, sudden, subtle, impatient pains that – despite waking her – had her grinning ear to ear.

A broad hand ran over her side, firmly pressed as it followed the curve of her stomach to the source of the disturbance, soothing the area that beat beneath his palm.

“Hush little one…” He murmured, sleep heavily coating his baritone. “Your mother needs her rest, we’ll play in the morning.” He spoke as if the child was here already, a thought that had the dragonborn chuckling softly, wistful images of the days to come quickly passing through their mind.

No magic accompanied his words, only the goosebumps that rose across her shoulders as his warm breath fanned her skin, yet soon the child stilled, Miraak making no effort to remove his hand from its favourite spot. Her hand joined his, fingertips gently tracing the bumps and burns upon it.

“Such a daddy’s girl already.” They laughed, slotting their fingers neatly between his, bringing the palm to her lips.

“The fact they do as I say demonstrates it being a boy.” He mumbled, chest pressing against her back as heavy breaths slowly aroused him from his sleep. “Were it a girl she’d never stop.” He smirked at the nip they gave to the pad of his thumb.

“This is the child of two legendary beings, I don’t think the gender will matter once they realise it.” He hummed in agreement, untangling his fingers to clutch tenderly at their breast.

“True, they’ll be a force of nature, the likes history has never seen. Though I doubt they’ll be as temperamental as you were when we first met.”

With a gasp of mock offense, they slapped at his hand, though it did nothing to deter him as he groped the soft flesh, fingers pressing and pulling at her tender bosom. His nose buried itself against her neck, a dragon-like rumble echoing in his throat. ‘You smell pregnant’ he’d said when they’d discovered the conception of their first child, and ever since he’d had an addiction with it. He’d bred you, the flower of his seed blossoming in your womb. His child, his legacy. He moaned, biting gently at their neck as his hips gyrated against her backside, his cock nudging insistently at her closed thighs.

“As I recall it, you attempted to kill me first.” They chided, grinding back against him, heat and fluid pooling at their core. Their nails scratched and pulled at his wrist, moving his hand from her breast to her thigh.

“It is the only failure I am proud to speak of, for it has brought me my greatest success.” He kissed and licked across her shoulders, hand hooking beneath her knee to hoist her leg apart. His cock sliding against the wetness of her cunt, head brushing against her clit. 

She purred wantonly, hormones flooding her system till she was rocking back against him, her hand lowering to guide his aching cock into her. He breathed deeply, growling as her heat encased him fully with little to no resistance. He palmed whatever he could reach, feeling his way across her thighs, her hips, languidly feeling across her stomach till he could reach down to the juncture of her legs, fingertips easily finding the swollen bud of her clit. He cocked a leg, firmly planting his foot atop the covers, that extra leverage needed to slowly, torturously, thrust into his partner.

He could feel her clenching, her cunt desperately clinging his cock, sucking him in in desperate need. Several weeks of abstinence had them both frustrated, the fear of possibly hurting their child keeping his hands at bay. But as he flicked and pinched at her clit, rubbing it in quick circles to stimulate the flood of her juices, coating his cock till it squelched and clicked with each thrust. Like a dam breaking, they each lost themselves to their pleasure.

The contrast of his actions had her quaking, mind fogged as she reached back to cling at him. Her fingers found his hair, gripping it tightly and pulling till he growled, his hips picking up pace with little to no restraint.

“Mmm…Miraak!” Her voice sent shockwaves through him, igniting the need to fill her with his seed all over again. They’d have so many children if she’d allow it, and every day and every night he’d be there to mind her, protect her, watch her glow as she bore his children. Her hushed and desperate whimpers drove him further, faster, into her quim, the sound of their thighs slapping together mingling with his heavy pants and grunts. He felt her clench, the beginning of her orgasm seeping into her, his hand quickened, firmly pressing against her till she quaked, rocking along his cock to chase her end.

Her end came with a euphoric cry, accompanied by a bone-shaking roar as he too came, spilling within her depths, and thrusting till she reluctantly released his hair, fatigue overtaking her body in the aftermath of their mating. He hummed against her, gently pulling himself from her and nuzzling between her shoulder blades, the thin layer of perspiration that speckled her enhancing the scent of her breeding. He smiled, though she did not see, for he could already feel the steadiness of her breath, evening out as sleep overcame her.

He held her there, pressed flush against his chest, his hand once again protectively placed against the swell of her stomach.

“Sleep well, Mal Dovah.”


	3. Day 3: Phallic Gags ft. Indaryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Unspecified  
Species: Unspecified  
Warnings: Lemon, Oral Sex
> 
> There are certain things the brewmaster of the Black-Briar meadery will allow the dragonborn to get away with, provided he learns a good way to keep them silent.

There were times Indaryn was glad to have the bosmer work for him, whilst most times Ungrien was useless, choking on his own tongue when required to answer with an unscripted response, other times he could be of use. He was malleable, subject to intimidation, something that Indaryn had plenty of, so when towering over the poor worker, stained shirt scrunched in his fist, eyes burning with the depths of his Ancestors fire – Information was easy to retrieve. Which is how he’d come to acquire the knowledge of just who dared to leave several piles of skeever droppings – not only on his bed, but also beneath his pillow!

Which is how the dragonborn ended up here, dragged and shoved humiliatingly from the Bee and the Barb, down to the depths of the Black Briar Meadery. After being thrown to the floor, they had the audacity to look at him in annoyance.

“Just how old are you? Leaving skeever shit in my bed? Do you realise how many people are laughing at me?” That was his greatest flaw, his ego. Indaryn couldn’t care less what people thought of him – so long as the thought remained positive. His face was burning from his outburst, fire igniting his blood to the point they could feel the heat tumbling off him. He was seething! And the longer the dragonborn looked, the harder it was for them to contain their laughter. It bubbled up in their chest like a boiling pot, and soon it became far too much to hold and overflowed out their mouth. And with that his bubble burst, the burning rage simmering to embarrassment, sinking back into himself as they chortled, hauling themselves up from the floor.

“Come on, it was only a joke, and a hint.” They smirked, bouncing their eyebrows suggestively. He looked at them dumbfounded for a minute, reading between the lines of their practical joke.

“You’re hinting that… I’m a pile of shit?” He said slowly, face returning to its darker hues as they broke out in laughter once more.

“No, you dolt! Your beds full of shit so you can’t sleep in it, therefore you have to come sleep in mine.” They drawled as if it was the most obvious conclusion on Nirn.

“You know I can’t do that.” Came his usual reply, face growing stern as it did every time they required a reprimanding.

“Why not? You still haven’t given me a good excuse. Sneaking around with Haelga? Sure, doesn’t look great, but sneaking around with me? The mighty dragonborn, Slayer of Alduin, Hero of Skyrim.” Their hands flailed in the air, as if waving wide banners that flew their many titles. “What’s wrong with that?”

He didn’t know, in all honesty. He knew few that bragged about a one-night stand with the dragonborn, and he himself had several, so why wouldn’t he.

“Perhaps I just respect you more.” He mumbled, eyes conveniently avoiding theirs as they chuffed incredulously.

“Then respect my wishes, just one night on my comfy bed, or my dry floor, just in my house that doesn’t smell of rotten fish and fermentation. Please.”

It was the last note that struck him deeply, and when his eyes met theirs they knew they had him.

“Fine, but you will say nothing on the matter.”

Which is how he found himself sneaking into Honeyside, noticing the lack of interest from the guards, but conveniently keeping it to himself. He’d almost grinned at the excitement on their face as they’d entered the home, stopping at a small smile when the phrase ‘I told you so’ left their lips.

His eyes darkened, though not in the same way they had in anger, instead they did so in a way that sent tremors down the dragonborns spine, the fingers that pressed firmly into their throat. barricading any further word from leaving.

“I thought I told you to say nothing on the matter.” He murmured darkly, hand trailing to press against their collar bone, sending them down to their knees. They stilled, he noted, not shuffling as they would normally upon his floor, his eyes flicking to the bearskin rug beneath them. They had told him so, but as aforementioned, he was not on to be laughed at.

Two thick fingers parted their lips, crooking till the pads pressed down onto their tongue, flattening it to the floor of their mouth. It caused a slight gasp and whimper, but nothing more, as he intended. He took in the room in silence, the fine dining furniture, the floor coated in animal furs, and the plush green double bed.

“You were right.” He said curtly, it was all the acknowledgment he was willing to give for now. “But that doesn’t mean you’re free of punishment”. His fingers dragged across the wet muscle, hooking onto their teeth and pulling them on unsteady knees to the bed. “Trousers off.” His fingers removed their pressure but stayed within the wet confines of their mouth as their hands took to work at his waist, swiftly unbuckling his belt and pulling down his clothes. He took to work on his upper half, his heavy cloak and jewellery starting a pile at the foot of the bed, shortly followed by his boots, pants, and underwear as they were removed. His shirt was the last to be flung, thankfully quick enough, as he had to grab at the dragonborns jaw, halting their fingers as they undid their own garments.

“I never said you could undress.” His eyes never left theirs as he pulled them in, repositioning his hand to the back of their head, pressing their face against his half-hard cock. “Now get to work, quietly.” He hissed.

There was no break in eye contact as the dragonborn licked broadly over his length, feeling it pulse against their tongue as it began to stiffen. He smirked down at them, maneuvering their head till they took him in their mouth, sucking on the soft appendage like a baby would a thumb. He sighed contentedly, slowly – whilst ensuring their lips never left the base of his cock – he sat down, his arse sinking into the bed.

He sucked in a breath when they started to bob their head, his now stiff cock filling their mouth, and grown till its length no longer fit comfortably. They pulled back, taking his cock in both hands and twisting them in tandem along his shaft.

“Do you like it?” They asked, a playful glint in their eye as they observed his Adam’s apple bobbing, shoulders relaxing, and his body leaning back to the temptations of the bed.

“I do.” He admitted, though not without an impish smirk. “The quiet is a nice addition, perhaps we should keep it that way.” His hand brought them roughly back onto his cock, their gagging an addition to the silence he would tolerate. When allowed to come up for air, they grinned, ushering him further up the bed to rest lazily against the pillows. He hummed, hands linked behind his head.

“Better?” They chuckled, watching as his eyes slid shut.

“Less talking more sucking.” His leg hooked skilfully over them, the arch of his ankle behind their neck, pressing back against his cock. There he kept it, bouncing it gently to maintain their pace as his cock slid against their tongue, to think he’d never thought of this, the use of his own cock as a gag during their foreplay. A mental note was indeed made.

He groaned as they hollowed their cheeks, suckling diligently at the head to withdraw the threads of pre-cum that lay waiting. With a hand behind his knee, he pulled his leg, laying his foot flat against their head to force them down, cock slipping as deep as they could take, gagging on the sudden onslaught of cum that forced its way through.

He gave them little time to clean up, feeling them breath heavily as he pulled them onto his lap, his right hand positioned at their nether regions, and his left at their mouth, fingers forced against their tongue once again.

“Let’s see how quiet we can be during your turn, shall we?”


	4. Day 4: Sixty Nine ft. Stenvar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: M/M  
Species: Unspecified  
Warnings: Lemon, Oral Sex  
Summary: A dream come true leads to a night of love and passion for the ‘knight and his prince’

Stenvar wasn’t one for horse riding. Long legs and thick thighs built for walking the tundra he called home, but the dragonborn had been adamant they take horses, for the destination they made for was quite a distance. They’d weaved through mountain passes, followed the river, and now teetered on the border of Eastmarch hold as they headed south. The quiet was settling, and despite the subtle pain in his ass the ride had been pleasant, companionable silence, forgiving weather, and his husband at his side. Despite all that, the man was still as impatient as the rest of his kin.

"Are we there yet?" He couldn't fathom the reasoning behind the glare he received, he’d only asked twice, right? Wrong. In fact, he’d asked a total of fourteen times, and each time it weathered away at the dragonborns patience, tempting them to turn the pair around, or at least pelt his lover in snow.

"Almost my love." They replied, jaw clenched and teeth grinding.

"Oh good!" He cheered, his broad grin melting the dragonborns heart till they wore a soft smile of their own. "Patience isn't exactly my strong suit" the dragonborn chuckled, soft and airy as they turned back to the road, eyes spying turrets peeking over the horizon.

They followed the path, Stenvar readying his blade as they approached the entryway. Fort Amol. The building was a hive for bandits ever since the Imperial-Stormcloack peace treaty had been signed. Neither side saw it worth the men, and so the vermin had moved in. With a white-knuckled grip, he charged the courtyard, a battle cry ripping through the silence. It simmered in his throat, confusion lacing his face at the severe lack of enemy attack.

The silence was broken - however not by enemy cries - by the laughter of his love as they happily trotted up beside him, an unwavering grin on their lips.

"Ta-da!" They cried, releasing their reigns and throwing their hands to the sky. "We're here!" There was a pregnant pause, their body unmoving as they observed the Nord take in the situation, finalising his thoughts with a questioning lift of his eyebrow. "Well," they began, clapping their hands together. "You've said so many times how you dreamt of having a fort of your own as a boy. So, I thought, why not get you one? Or at least, kill off the bandits and necromancers so you could have it for the night."

Thumbs twiddled idly in their lap, eyes nervously flicking towards his husband as he surveyed, the declaration processing in his head.

"You cleared out an entire fort of bandits for me?" He couldn't - and wouldn't - hide his grin, eyes practically shining with child-like elation. He was swiftly off his horse, gathering the dragonborn from their own and spinning them joyfully. Laughter filled the courtyard, the dragonborn perched royally in Stenvar’s arms as he made for the door.

They crossed the threshold together, a prince and his knight, a forbidden affair within the walls of the royal castle. Not only had the dragonborn cleared the fort of bandits, but also removed the bodies and renewed the furnishings. A lavish carpet lead the way to a bedroom, decorated with finery akin to that of a Jarl. A four-poster bed, draped in linen and fur, perfectly soft enough for the Nord to throw his lover onto as he shed his armour. Stenvar took pride in the way they gawked, propped up on their elbows, wide-eyed as they drunk in his muscular form. He stood proud at the foot, naked as the day he was born with his cock hanging, twitching between his legs.

“See something you like, love?” He nodded, crawling towards him, only to be stopped by a thick finger hooking beneath their chin. The smile they received was warm, loving, as tender as his touch as he took to removing their own attire. With the help of practiced fingers, they both presented themselves nude atop the bed, laughing and kissing as awkward limbs and legs positioned themselves. The dragonborn settled with his head above the Nord’s cock, his own dangling in the other man’s face, the heat rising from his body and seeping into his skin. Stenvar’s hands mapped the other man’s thighs, drawing upward till they cupped his ass, slowly bringing it - and his seeping cock - down towards his mouth. A groan sounded from the end of the bed as he licked slowly over their balls, his own hum sounding in his throat as the feeling of hot wetness encompassed his cock, his lover taking him into his mouth.

Stenvar gently probed their ass with his forefinger, sucking a testicle a turn into his mouth, releasing it with a pop, smirking against the sack with each stuttering gasp and scrape of teeth he felt around his cock. It wasn’t until his finger slipped in - puckered hole squeezing tightly around his knuckle – that the dragonborn really sucked, hollowed cheeks taking the Nords’ length to the back of their throat, unintentionally deep it seemed, for they chocked, a gag sounding and their head drawing rapidly off the shaft, heavy strings of saliva snapping and falling over the coarse hair at the base. Stenvar chuckled, lips pressed against the hanging length in hot, wet, kisses. He sucked in their head, the weights of his hands on his ass urging them to slowly thrust into his mouth.

The dragonborn sighed, swiftly licking their lips and glancing over their shoulder, watching as Stenvar’s hands kneaded and fondled his ass. He felt the Nord flex beneath him, hips rising invitingly, till the dragonborn retook the length into his mouth. He was thick at the base, and long in the shaft, so as he sucked and licked at what he could, his hand worked the rest, his actions keeping the slow pace he knew his lover liked.

Stenvar was not so forgiving, a complete contrast in his actions. He sucked hard, fingering the dragonborn’s hole in time to the thrusts of his hips. His cock slid easily down his throat, trained resistance and a lack of gag reflex that had his partner drooling and mewling. He got off on the sounds, cock leaking into the dragonborn’s mouth, spilling to the point he could hear them gurgle with his cum. He fucked them deeper, his finger slipping as far as it could go, free hand spanking the dragonborn’s ass, jostling him and causing him to gag again. He chuckled, feeling their jaw go lax and their hips beginning to stutter.

Moans filled the room as they chased their own orgasm, hand slowly pumping Stenvars cock as his slid repeatedly down his throat. He felt a rumble shoot through him, a heavy pulsing beneath his fingers, and hot strings of cum across his face as his husband came. The thick and heavy liquid dribbled onto his fingers, the sight of it cascading down his length and over his sack enough to spark his own release. With a cry, he bottomed out into the heat of Stenvars mouth, balls pressing against his face as they emptied down his throat. Few thrusts followed, the last of his seed urged out by the flexing of throat muscles. The Nord reluctantly let the cock slip from his mouth, kissing the tip as a leg swung over his head.

They smiled at one another, Stenvar gathering a cloth to clean the dragonborn’s face of his seed, before settling together in the royal pile of furs. ‘I love you’ was whispered between kisses from both men, sleep weighing down their voices. Come morning, they may need to fight their way out, but for tonight, they could be lovers in a fort of their own.


	5. Day 5: Monster Fucking ft. Dremora Merchant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Books have provided a plethora of benefits to the dragonborn, including a dremora summon that is considerably persistent in comparison to his peers.

The black books - despite their initial intimidation – had bestowed naught but blessings upon the Dragonborn. With her soul divided between several daedric princes, what was one more? Especially when they provided such benefits. An example of such was the merchant of Black Market who stood before her, smirking devilishly, eyes burning into the darkest pits of her mind - she knew he knew her intentions.

“Friend of Sanguine’s?” She questioned, eyes roving somewhat shamelessly along his loosely folded robe.

“Friend of one prince, servant of the other, though currently my dear mortal, I’m all yours” His voice was smooth, a tad nasally when enunciated. Not once did his eyes leave hers, burning, tormenting, inviting. They stood a moment in silence, the low light of Severin manor flickering across his face, illuminating his deep red markings and tracing the curvature of his horns. He was curious, quiet, and suspiciously persistent in existence. 

“You haven’t faded yet.” To her experience, dremora were loud, guttural, armoured, and did not last long outside of combat before being forcefully returned to their respective realm. A terrible habit that persisted in the bedroom, as the Dragonborn had discovered during a particularly curious escapade. 

“I’m not quite like your other dremora,” He began “I am here to serve and to sell, you either complete a deal or walk away, until you decide, here I remain.” The trained focus he maintained on her eyes was unable to miss the expanding of her pupils, he lifted his head with pride. 

“Perhaps we should make a deal then, my dear Merchant?” coy, he liked that it seemed, for the Dragonborn may not have noticed it, but the hinted invitation sent a chill up his spine.

Lips curled back to reveal bone-white teeth, each individually sharpened to points, as it was with all dremora, though his smile felt less dangerous and far more exciting. 

“I wholeheartedly recommend we should, dear mortal.” His voice trembled across her skin, stirring the pool deep in the pit of her stomach.

“I believe you are already aware of what it is I desire, but shall we make it official? You are a businessman after all.” A full grin and a huff of air from his nose was perhaps the most human expression she’d witnessed upon one of his kind, the presence of a sense of humour was promising. “If you can provide me satisfaction sexually, I shall provide no less for you. An equal trade, one we should find mutually beneficial.” 

The game had become dangerous, and with the presentation of a deal, the Dragonborn took it upon herself to make the first step towards the being, circling him, eyes following his deep red markings till they disappeared enticingly beneath his robe. When she came to a stop a mere two feet before him he too made his first move, his eyes finally leaving hers of his own accord. 

“Your terms are satisfactory, let it be known that I shall do my utmost to provide you the most pleasurable of experiences.” She could feel his breath upon the skin of her neck, and the closer proximity allowed his excessive body heat to filter into her. She could feel his eyes roving her hungrily, the tempered merchant fading to something more akin to her summons. 

“Shall we begin, my dear mortal?”

“Yes”

He near burnt through her linens on first contact, not that she’d complain, the heat was intoxicating, suffocating in the best of ways and suddenly she needed the bothersome layer gone. His chest against her back, he deftly slipped beneath the trim of her shirt, clawed fingertips indenting into her skin, prickling as he climbed to the underside of her chest. As his palm cupped her, she felt the heat sear her skin, she felt lighter, watching as her clothes grumbled to ash and drifted to the floor. 

He breathed her in, the scent of arousal filling his senses as slender fingers freely palmed her flesh.

“I do so love dealing with mortals.” A single clawed finger trailed from her chest to her navel, then dipped into the valley of her legs, a trial of tingling skin in its wake. The sensations set her alight as his other palm came to rest against her throat. His claws bit into the vulnerable flesh accompanied by a slight pressure against her windpipe, whilst his southern hand began to press against the swell of her clit with the pads of his fingers.

His attentions stopped short of her first orgasm. In response to her disappointed grunt the merchant chuckled, taking her hips, he pulled her to him, the solidness of his erection pressing against her rear, hot and thick and parting his robe with desperation. 

They edged back, the merchant taking a seat atop the chest at the foot of the bed, his robe slipping from his shoulders, and allowing the Dragonborn to gain her first proper look at the being. 

His physique was similar to her summons she assumed, however, his was stripped of the armour they constantly sported, and she noted for the first time that the markings upon his face swirled and trailed across the entire expanse of his body, including his cock, which was banded with the same red but black as pitch at the head. Not only did his cock sport the strange patterns, but additionally parallel lines of delicate bumps along either side of the shaft. It was curious to say the least, as whilst the dremora she summoned were superior in length, they lacked this enticing adaptation. 

“There is still time for our deal to be broken. You can still walk away; it’ll be like I was never here.” He whispered, hands planted atop the chest as his cock twitched and seeped small drops of black liquid. 

“I don’t intend to break our deal,” She mounted him, aligning his cock with her slit and inserting the head, the stretch causing delicious friction that sent a shockwave throughout her body “take me.”

His biceps flexed when he pushed up into her, sharp teeth biting against his lower lip as her cunt constricted him, mortals were deliciously tight due to their inferior stature, and even with the great Dragonborn atop him, he could feel her vulnerability. Drool dripped from his lips and he pressed his forehead against her sternum, an elongated tongue spilling from his mouth to swathe against her tit.

As if the thickness and texture of his cock weren’t enough to stimulate her, the coolness of his saliva against her skin in contrast to the heat he exuded was near too much. She rode him till her knees ached and opted to grasp at his horns for extra leverage. Whilst she first anticipated his grunt to be one of pain, the following deep purr and slight increase in pace suggested otherwise, and so her hands held there, pulling his head back to stare into his burning eyes as they both moved to meet in the middle of their thrusting. 

Her first orgasm rolled upon her in pleasurable waves that built with intensity the longer it continued, for a moment she lost her rhythm, sitting and trembling with the merchant’s cock buried within her. She huffed, chin resting atop his head as she toyed with the ridges of his horns. She was nearly lost in comfortable contemplation were it not for the cheeky nip he gave to the tender flesh of her breast.

“Our deal isn’t complete yet, my dear.” He chuckled, and soon she felt herself fill with a hot viscous fluid that slickened them both completely. It made her prickle with a strange sensation, the same thrum she felt through to her fingertips when she drank from a stamina potion. 

Rejuvenated, she leaned back, balancing with her hands on his knees and she clambered from her knees onto her feet. The view gave them distance as well as the perfect view of one another, and she watched in frozen delight as his tongue elongated further to swirl around her clit. 

She needed no further encouragement to start her motions, bouncing upon his cock with desperate intent. The ridges upon his dick rubbed new areas, and the dexterity of his tongue would have her reaching yet another orgasm in no time, but by the way his claws dug into her thighs, she assumed he wasn’t far behind either. 

The merchant gave low guttural groans as his head hung back, drool pouring down his tongue and onto their conjoined sexes. The lubrication he’d provided made her feel full and urged him to make her overflow with his seed and flush out the stimulant. His pupils closed to pinpricks as his orgasm peaked alongside hears, his eyes never leaving her cunt as he pulled her flush onto his cock, watching as the clear lubricant poured from her slit, replaced with his pitch-black cum. 

He huffed, reeling his tongue back into his grinning maw, eyes trailing up her body to her sweat sleeked forehead, her eyes closed as she recovered her breath from the intense snap of an orgasm. He could feel her legs tremble beneath his touch, his thumbs rubbing absent-minded over the muscles that flexed there.

It was not long before he felt the pull of his realm, his deal now done, and so he leaned forward, nipping a small bite into the flesh of her shoulder before fading into the glow of a portal.

Perhaps she’d have more to trade again tomorrow.


	6. Day 6: Domesticity Kink ft. Balimund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Unspecified  
Species: Unspecified   
Warnings: Penetrative Sex   
Summary: Day to day life was surprisingly predictable with the ex-dragonborn as a spouse, neither would have it any other way, especially when such a situation makes ‘out of routine’ occurances that much more pleasurable.

Balimund woke to the rumbling of the shipping gate that neighboured his house, as he had every morning that he’d lived in the Forged Hammer. There was a time, during the war, that the sound would symbolise a day of hammering of steel, forging of arms, and little else. For the past year, however, the day ahead held so much more, a fact he was reminded of by the numbness in his right arm.

Nestled against him, scar-ridden - but none the less ethereal in the morning glow - was his spouse. The brilliant, marvellous, spectacular being that they were. The dragonborn, or ex-dragonborn as they’d often remind travellers, naked and buried against his side, legs swung over his hip, and their saliva gracefully drooling onto his bared chest. Saliva included, it was a sight that made his heart swell, no matter how many times he woke up to it.

“Good morning my love.” He chuckled, the vibrations of his chest rousing them grumpily from their sleep addled state. They rose to sit swiping the drool from their mouth as the Nord shook his arm back to life. His fingers, with the delicacy of such a talented smith, trailed against their spine till he heard a pleasant hum emanate from their being. A gentle touch made waking so much more tolerable. His heart thrummed as they turned, smiling over their shoulder and leaning to place a chaste kiss against his lips. No matter how many times this morning ritual occurred. he couldn’t stop himself from smiling even if he wanted to.

“Ready for the day?” they questioned, placing several soft kisses against his forehead.

“Always, so long as it ends with you right back here.” Lips parted to a grin, he took their hand in his, plastering kisses to the back of it as if it were sacred ground.

“I love you.”

*I love you too.”

And with that, their day began, same blissful system the two had adopted since they’d wed. They dressed together, ate breakfast, and he’d gave them a kiss goodbye as they headed past his forge, leaving him to his work as they left for the outer farms.

The sun was halfway set when they re-entered the city, beelining for the blacksmith who in turn opened his arms wide. They slotted together, breathing in the new scents they carried, and warming to each other’s touch. 

“Busy day?” they both asked simultaneously, breaking into laughter. Balimund kissed their cheek, and they kissed his, and he took the cue to reluctantly release his hold on them.

“Start packing up, I’ll get dinner on, and you need to wash up.” He smiled at their small list, watching them leave till the door closed, eagerly packing away his tools in order to follow them in.

The dragonborn had already started by the time he entered, the fire roaring and heating the stew that sat in the cauldron. He took in a deep breath, shedding his apron and coming up behind them, thick arms wrapping round their waist.

“Bali! You’re covered in ash!” Their laughter betrayed their distaste, and he took the opportunity to pepper their neck in kisses, his beard scratching against their skin.

“Love you.” He laughed, fleeing, leaving them to rub away the tickling sensation he left behind on their neck. He sloshed his hands into the wash basin and scrubbed his face clean, changing his shirt and socks to alleviate the smell of sweat.

His spouse was a whirlwind, in the short time they’d chopped fresh vegetables into the stew, set the table, and where now stooped over a basin to wash the dishes. He observed them for a while, remembering how he’d initially offered to do dishes, but no matter how much he pressed, they’d always insisted he take a break before dinner.

‘You work twice as hard as anyone in this town.’ They’d say, ‘What would everyone think if they found out I was making you do dishes after a full day over that forge?’

It’d be scandalous, he’d presumed, especially considering the large number of times he’d caught them singing his praises to the other townsfolk. The time they’d nearly gotten into a fist fight with Greta in the square was still fresh in his mind, ‘You charge this much for something my Balimund makes ten times better?’ it was one of the greatest compliments he’d received, though he couldn’t deny – he would’ve liked to see the fight.

“See something you like?” They joked, sarcastically addressing their soaked clothes, and considerably ragged appearance.

He didn’t answer, instead choosing to approach them, large hands cradling their face as he kissed them, deeply, heavily. His large presence pushed his lover back towards the table.

“I’ve only just set it for dinner.” They complained half-heartedly, eagerly leaning back in for a kiss.

“I’ll start with desert tonight.” He lay them down gently, and with practiced ease removed their clothes and freed his cock. “Divines, Balimund!” They smiled, feeling his soft cock rub against them. He kissed their ankles as he lifted them, placing them delicately onto his shoulders.

“You’re perfection. I couldn’t ask for a better partner, I couldn’t ask for a better, simpler, life. Just love and work and more love.” He moaned, his cock stiffening as he continued to hump against them. It was entirely out of their routine, love making was generally saved for after dinner, but their appearance, day dreams, and thoughts of the past had riled him far too much, and for him to hold himself back would be even further out of their routine.

“And you’ve got that for the rest of your life my love.” They hummed, their eyes filling with adoration as their hand fled down toward his cock, skilfully stroking it in the way he liked, bringing him blissfully to full mast.

He fingered them briefly, making a promise to himself that their allotted time for love making would be wholly dedicated to his spouse, where he’d bring them to climax with his fingers alone, but right now he needed them, hot, tight, and familiar.

“Balimund, please.” They needn’t have begged - the Nord was having enough trouble holding back as it was.

“I can’t believe you’re all mine,” He pressed fully into them, their eyes rolling back as he took away their breath. They always did that when he first entered them, it was his favourite sight, seeing the effect his thick cock had as he stretched out their entrance. He moaned quietly, taking in a deep breath as he positioned himself in the usual position.

Ankles locked behind his neck, thighs pressed together and resting against his abdomen. His hands strayed from their knees, down their thighs, and came to rest on their stomach, thumbs pressed into the top of their groin. With his first broad thrust, he could feel the subtle bulge his cock made beneath his touch.

“I’m all yours my love, forever and always.” They gasped at the considerably deep thrust, gazing up at their husband as he made love to them. The dragonborn grasped weakly at the table, fingers hooking over the edge, gripping as Balimunds harsh thrusts nearly sent them scooting further up and into the crockery.

Their thighs pressed tighter together, breathless and gasping as the thick length hit as deep as it could go. Their vision blurred, the overwhelming feeling of fullness triggering the need for release, but they held back desperately, the need to cum with their spouse spurring their resolve.

The blacksmiths fingers, thick, like the rest of the Nord, dug deeper into their skin, the pressure supplying extra sensation as his cock ran beneath his touch. He filled them repeatedly, each drag of his cock made his balls tighten in anticipation, the sound of skin-on-skin echoing in his ears as tension built in his stomach.

“Cum my love, cum with me.” They urged beneath him, a hand coming to lay atop his thumbs and pressing down, their touch running over the shape of his cock. He groaned deeply, teeth running against their shin and he filled them. His breath stuttered as his spouse contracted around his cock in their own release, their joined bodies arching and concaving in the rush of orgasm.

He didn’t remove himself till he’d gone soft, a thin string of cum remained connecting them as he withdrew. He sighed heavily, tucking himself away and carefully lowering his lover’s legs from his shoulders. He patted their thigh lovingly.

“Shall I plate dinner?”


	7. Day 7: Spit-Roasting ft. Vipir the Fleet, Niruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: M/M/F  
Species: Unspecified  
Warnings: Vaginal Sex  
Summary: A Nord, and Elf, and the dragonborn are left to their own devices. AKA This is just porn.

“And you’re absolutely positive this will work?” you’d never tell the dragonborn was invested in the conversation, their eyes seemingly distant as they ran their fingers through the fine hairs at the base of Niruin’s neck.

“Of course I’m sure.” They chuckled at his attempts to swat away their hand, their touches providing far too much distraction as he attempted to loosen their guild leathers. His victory was short lived as the cuirass fell away, unveiling a flimsy undershirt and not the bare skin he’d hoped for. “Disappointing” was his intelligent addition to the conversation, his focus shifting to his own attire. Cuirass removed, his toned, bronzed skin was lay bare before his restless lover, their hands immediately roaming the expanse of his chest, thumbing over his perked nipples, delighting in the flinch he performed.

Their hands moved tactfully, ensuring they could fully caress the elf whilst also defending themselves against his own roaming hands. His cheeks puffed out in frustration, failing to loop his long fingers beneath their shirt, earning nothing more than teasing laugher.

“Why so grumpy Niruin?” They smirked, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Why do you even where this?” He grumbled, swatting away their wandering hands to finally pull the garment over their head, briefly contemplating shoving it into their mouth to silence their giggling.

“My leathers get sweaty and chafe on the job, some of us actually do work ‘round here, you know?”

“And divines do we enjoy watching you work.” The pair jolted at the sudden intrusion, turning to see the larger male filling the doorframe as he leaned against it, eyes roaming appreciatively over the two half-naked beings before him.

“Told you so. Nosey fucker” The smug smirk on Niruin’s lips made him so irresistibly kissable, the dragonborn barely gave any effort in holding themselves back, their lips pressing feverishly against his, their breasts pressing comfortably against his warm chest. The elf gave a low moan, his hands squeezing the sides of their breasts briefly before desperately attempting to push down their breaches.

His hands were soon swatted away by those much larger, rougher. Thick fingers looped themselves beneath the waistline before slowly pushing the material down. Vipir left fleeting kissing to the newly uncovered skin as he crouched, taking in the scent of his partners skin as he lifted her feet from the bunched pile of clothes. Is was only as he looked up that he noted the lack on underwear, finding them carelessly rolled with the leathers he’d removed.

“I even surprise myself with how nimble my fingers can be.” He chuckled, shuffling their feet apart till they were spread adequately, just enough to fit his fist between their thighs. His index finger parted the lips of her cunt, spreading the fluid that had already accumulated there. His middle finger joined, wetting, then running slow circles around her clit.

Niruin, slightly disgruntled at being used for leverage, took the opportunity to undo his own trousers and kick them off to the side. Semi-stiffened cock in one hand, he took it upon himself to fondle a breast with the other, the mer had always been fascinated by a pair of tits. His mouth wetted as he manipulated the soft flesh, thumb pressing roughly against the stiffened nipple. He was somewhat surprised when the dragonborn roughly pulled him in, their tongue running languidly against his, though he certainly wasn’t displeased. His cock felt hard, and it twitched involuntarily when he felt her hand brush against it, replacing his touch with her own.

By this time, Vipir had stretched the dragonborn to three fingers, slowly pumping them in and out till her arousal dripped down into his palm. He hummed pleasantly, pressing a kiss against her ass before withdrawing his touch, revelling in the whimper that sounded between the kissing couple.

“That’s quite enough of that, thank you.” He wouldn’t admit it, but Niruin was slightly disappointed at Vipir pulling them apart, but judging by the tension in their cocks, and the wetness between the dragonborns thighs, they all could do with moving forward.

The dragonborn was eager to move to the bed situating themselves on their hands and knees in the centre. Niruin took front, taking a pillow and kneeling upon it whilst Vipir took the back, his hand lightly spanking the curve of the dragonborns ass.

The wetness between her legs made it easy for Vipir to slide into the dragonborn, but that didn’t stop the pair from groaning at the delicious tightness that gave way to the shape and thickness of his cock.

Eyes rolled back, mouth agape, the vision the dragonborn made was almost so distracting that Niruin forgot to slip his cock into their mouth. Almost. Their tongue pressed hard against the underside of his cock as he slid in, the wet muscle gliding against the sensitive vein. He hummed softly, fingers running across their scalp, cupping the back of their head as he began his gentle thrusts.

Niruin always was the selfish lover between the three of them, his dick was always placed just deep enough within the dragonborn’s mouth that Vipir had to maintain complete control of his thrusts, lest he be the reason they end up chocking. It wasn’t all bad, after all, the slow rolls and drags of his hips enabled him to almost completely withdraw his cock from his lovers cunt, before slowly reinserting it as deep as he could go, and from the sounds they made, they enjoyed the situation.

The two felt completely different, an enticing mix of stimulus that ran from either ends of the dragonborn’s body, to then pool and coil in the pit of her stomach.

Niruin favoured short, shallow thrusts, angled, so her tongue pressed against the underside of his cock, but the head repeatedly hit the top of her mouth, the pressure upon the sensitive skin making him gasp each time. The elf liked the small amount of control she allowed him, his hands keeping her head stationary, as he fucked her mouth in search of his own completion. SAs far as he was concerned, it was Vipir’s job to ensure she was satisfied, not his.

Vipir, on the other hand, was thorough, and thick. No matter how many times they’d fucked in the past, she never quite lost that pleasurable burn the stretch of his dick caused. It was warming, filling, and had each of her limps trembling with every languid stroke.

A small whimper attracted both Vipir’s and the dragonborn’s attention, their eyes directing to the elf at the head of the bed. His brow was deep set, his eyes scrunched closed, chewing at his bottom lip to restrain the sounds of his oncoming climax. Vipir grinned, laying his hot and hairy chest against the dragonborn’s back, and reaching a hand to cup and squeeze the mer’s balls. Niruin gave a chocked gasp, nails digging into the dragonborn’s scalp as he released his load. Head hung back, he moaned shamelessly, feeling his lover’s mouth tense around his sensitive cock as she swallowed.

It was Vipir that pulled her back, dragging her cunt back onto his cock till he was balls deep, Niruins dick sliding from their lips, the two still connected by thick ropes of his cum.

The Nord watched as Niruin took several deep breaths, before placing the just head of his cock back into the dragonborn’s mouth.

With a nod from the mer, Vipir began fucking her in earnest, arms tensed as he drug her back to meet his thrusts. Her ass bounced off his hips, the wet sounds of her cunt filling his ears as he hammered into her, one leg propped up to ensure he could rut into her as deeply as he was able.

Fingers bruised her hips, and the sporadic tempo of Vipir’s thrusts had her suckling desperately at the head of Niruin’s cock. The cruel suction upon his sensitive cock had the mer whimpering, his hands clutched behind his back to refrain from grabbing their head again and fucking their mouth like a madman.

Feeling his own release approaching, Vipir bent once more to assist with skilled fingers, rough pads rubbing harsh circles on the dragonborn’s swollen clit. The sudden rush of sensation had their back arching, lips drawing Niruin’s cock deep into her mouth, and her cunt tightening around the Nord’s cock.

The contractions around their cocks were enough to trigger the two males to cum, their spunk filling the dragonborn at both ends.

The desperation of the two, as they milked themselves with the dragonborn’s holes, was enough to send her own climax rolling through her body, the coil in her stomach snapping, shockwaves sending her arching and reeling, desperate to clutch at whatever skin she could reach in an effort to keep herself grounded.

The pair withdrew, panting and sensitive, their skin holding a sheen of perspiration as they gazed satiated at the thoroughly spent dragonborn, who favoured collapsing into the bed over wiping the cum from her lips.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
